Poor Caffrey
by Zephyr169
Summary: Little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone till this was done. just a little angsty sting gone wrong.


Pain ripped through my shoulder and I slammed into the wall before falling down and hiding under the table. /div  
"Shots fired! Shots fired! Caffrey get out of there!"  
The ear piece crackled with Peters voice but I couldn't move.  
"C-can't, Peter. S-shit. . . That hurt-ts."  
My shoulder throbbed and I kept my right hand pressed to it. I could hear swat running through the building already. Footsteps approached and I looked up to see Henry Sniderson.  
Damnit.  
He knelt next to me and grinned.  
"Looks like I got myself a nifty prize huh?"  
With that he grabbed my left shoulder digging his thumb into the newly tore hole eliciting a cry from me before yanking me to my feet and pushing me down the hallway and towards a flight of stairs. My mind shrieked at me to not let him take me but when I turned to fight back a harsh punch to the back of my shoulder sent me backwards down the stairs. Pain lanced through my skull. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't see straight. What was going on? Where was Peter? An arm yanked me to my feet and a door opened. Light blinded me and sent my head spinning in pain. I heard the sound of a storage truck's back opening and then I was tossed somewhere dark and cold. The sound rang through even louder than before and slammed shut sending shudders through the metal flooring. I opened my eyes to darkness and leaned my head into the cool floor.  
"C-caf-y . . . W-here are -o . . . D-mit . . . . Answe-r me Caffrey! . . ."  
My ear piece was having a hard time and sent my head reeling with the crackling and yelling.  
"P-Peter. H-hel-p. . . . Truck-k."  
I was answered by nothing but static. I groaned and settled against the wall and tried to stay awake. After the forth turn to the left my shoulder hit the floor. Pain flared up before my brain shut down and the darkness around me went darker.

I opened my eyes slowly and the bright light wasn't too blinding. Slowly I lifted my head and found myself tied to a chair and gagged. I looked around but the room was small and bare nothing but the white walls and me. Footsteps approached and I sank further into the chair and shut my eyes feigning sleep. A door opened behind me and the person walked in slowly. A hand on my left shoulder sent pain flaring down my arm and up to my neck. I jerked away and heard a small chuckle.  
"Well good morning Caffrey. Hehe alright, well now that you're awake I think it's about time you got to work."  
He snapped his fingers and more footsteps sounded followed by an irritating scrapping sound that made the splitting headache even worse. A rough hand grabbed my hair and yanked my head back so I could see an easel holding (insert random art piece and author here). My hands were freed and I was handed a pallet and brush. Paint was brought in and placed next to me and the second easel holding the blank canvas sat in front of me.  
"Now don't disappoint me Caffrey. I hear you're a remarkable forger."  
The door slammed and I was left to ponder my options. There wasn't much I could do. I clearly had a head injury since I couldn't think straight for more than five minutes. I was shot. Peter didn't know where I was. I could try to escape and most likely fail, they probably had cameras on me and I didn't know where I was. Or I could paint this and try to plant a message in it somehow for Peter. Sighing I started to paint.

I'd lost track of time. I'd been given food twice and gotten one bottle of water. My head was spinning and I couldn't keep my hand steady. I put the paint and brush down holding my head in my shaking hands. I had all but given up at this point. The cool metal of the watch I wore dug into my forehead and I froze. The watch. This was the one I was wearing during the sting. It had a tracker. As I thought this I heard shouting on a floor below me. My face broke out in a smile. I grabbed the ropes around my ankles and fiddled with them trying not to move my left arm too much. I breath a sigh of relief when the blood rushed back into my feet. I stumbled to my feet and over to the door. Only to find no handle on the inside. Damnit no. No no no. I looked for anything. No lock to pick, I couldn't push it open, and nothing to wrap my fingers around to try to pry it open. I could hear yelling all through the building now. I pounded on the door.  
"H-help."  
I cleared my throat.  
"Help! Help! Peter, I'm in here!"  
I continued to hit the wall with my right hand. Over and over I called and pounded. But every time footsteps went right past me. No, I was right here. Please. Still nothing and I started to sink down the wall. They couldn't hear me. The room was sound proof. I could hear out there but they couldn't hear me.  
"Damnit! Peter!"  
I slid down to the floor and sat there waiting. They wouldn't find me. I'd be stuck here till I starved to death. Or died of thirst. I closed my eyes against the bright room and waited.

Pounding on the door snapped me awake.  
"Caffrey?!"  
I struggled to my feet and leaned heavily against the wall and pounded back.  
"Open this up! He's inside! Caffrey, stand back!"  
I backed up and sat against the wall to the left not able to stay standing any longer. The door burst open and I smiled with relief as Peter raced in and knelt before me. He grabbed my shoulders and I cried out pulling away. Looking down he saw the blood on his hand and yelled over his shoulder about an ambulance. I waved my hand as my eyes drooped.  
"No, no ambulance. Mmfine Peter."  
My head was spinning and I could just barely feel a hand on my neck.  
"Neil? Hey, hey Neil, stay with me come on."  
Everything went black.

A loud obnoxious beeping roused me from sleep and I opened my eyes. The white room and antibacterial smell confirmed it. I was in a hospital. I turned my head and was surprised to see Peter sitting there his head resting on his hand and eyes closed.  
How did he fall asleep like that?  
I reached out and tapped his arm. He jumped and looked around the room quickly before his eyes settled on me.  
"Neil, how you feeling buddy?"  
I smiled.  
"A lot better actually. I do have a question though."  
He said nothing.  
"When can I leave?"  
We both chuckled.  
"How did I know you were going to say that."  
I smiled and looked up at the ceiling. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

ya I know not my best but this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone till I jotted it down.


End file.
